


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 7: Rock, Paper, Scissors





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

The unmistakable sound of your brothers arguing was clear before you even swung the hotel room door open, and you knew then it was going to be a long day. Shaking your head, you opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind you as two sets of eyes turned in your direction. Raising your eyebrows a little, you put your bag down and looked at the two of them, “What the hell are you two arguing about this time?”

“We've got two cases, one of them deals with a strip club and Sam doesn't want me to take that one.” Dean huffed as he shot a glare in Sam's direction. And you had to keep from laughing, because it was always about something like this, especially where strippers were concerned. That was just life with your brothers though, and you knew Sam only wanted to go so that Dean wouldn't get sidetracked.

Sliding your hands into the pockets of your jeans, you shrugged a bit, “Why don't you guys just RPS it?”

They both looked at you in a way that made you shift a little where you were standing, “What? Isn't that how you guys always solve this kind of thing?” You said in your defense, and it was partially true, they did do that a lot or one of them would get the jump on the other, whatever came first. At the moment though, you were just hoping that it would end the argument if they played out their little game. And the best part was, you wouldn't be in the middle of it if they did it this way.

Dean eyed you for a moment before turning his gaze to Sam, “Best two out of three gets the stripper case.”

Rolling your eyes, you watched as Sam nodded and they started the first round, they really were still like children sometimes, but you loved them. Smiling to yourself, you checked out the case files laying out on the table, well they weren't really files, just some notes and things scattered around. You skimmed over some of the notes and a grin spread on your face as you snatched up the address for the stripper case.

They were on round two as you lifted your bag up and slung it over your shoulders, “I'm taking the stripper case, I'll see you guys in a couple of days.” You called out as you swung the hotel room door open and started out as they both whipped around to look at you. Glancing back you just winked, “It's male strippers, boys. I'll take this one.”

You closed the door after you, leaving two shocked Winchesters behind.

Dean frowned and looked back at Sam, “Male strippers? We were fighting over male strippers?” He shuddered and turned to the cooler, flipping the top up and grabbing a beer, “Glad she took that one, dodged a bullet there. We can clean up the vamp case in a couple of hours. Who buys dinner?”

They looked at each other and Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly, “Best two out of three?”

Putting his beer down, Dean shook his arms out and nodded, “You're on, Sammy.”

 


End file.
